


Automata memories

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [16]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Jess and automata
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Thomas Schreiber
Series: Dribble Drabble April [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	Automata memories

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26: Automata

Jess looked at the collection of metal, bolts, and wiring. They were beautiful pieces of art and machinery, yet he knew what they were capable of. He could remember the feeling of being chased by them in London. Mental blocks he put up seeing the other engaging with them and trying to survive. The Amphitheater nearly brought him to his knees with his friends and brother batting the automata. 

“You still want to tame them, huh?”

“We can tame them. Are you sure that you can handle this?”

Jess shook his head. “I’m not sure of anything anymore.”


End file.
